


Dinner Party

by clio_jlh



Series: Pretty Day [2]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), Pretty In Pink (1986)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duckie thought it would be nice to have a little dinner party and invite their friends over.  Cameron had an idea that was simultaneously brilliant and subversive, which he said was true of all great ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

One night in August Cameron's parents were both away, as usual, and Duckie thought it would be nice to have a little dinner party and invite their friends over. Ridiculous and domestic, sure, but Cameron's mother had some sweet dishware. Neither of them could really cook, of course, but Duckie didn't want the whole thing to look like A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Then Cameron had an idea that was simultaneously brilliant and subversive, which he said was true of all great ideas.

So that's how they came to be in fancy clothes, candles on the table, six places of china set out that Saturday night. Ferris and Sloane arrived first, Andie and Blane just behind them. Cameron took Blane and Andie on a tour of the house, while Duckie mixed martinis for all in the living room. Then they adjourned to the dining room.

Once their guests sat down, Duckie and Cameron lifted the covers on the silver serving dishes to reveal a pile of Big Macs; a bowl of french fries; an assortment of Taco Bell burritos; several pieces of Kentucky Fried Chicken; mashed potatoes and gravy; and cole slaw. On the sideboard were decanters filled with Pepsi, 7-Up, and orange drink.

There was silence, and then Ferris stood up and applauded, shouting, "Bravo! Bravo!" Sloane stood and cheered, too, and then Andie and Blane, and Duckie could only point to Cameron, who blushed and grinned and said, "No, no, that's too much" in his best fake-adult voice. After they'd served everyone the beverage of their choice in the finest crystal wine glasses, Cameron made a toast, to the friends at the table, and as they clinked glasses Duckie looked up at Cameron, at the head of the table, and couldn't imagine life being better than this.


End file.
